


Flowers from the Buried Oar

by Anefi



Series: Anefi's Transformers Works [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anefi/pseuds/Anefi
Summary: INT. THUNDERCRACKER’S APARTMENT ON EARTH – AFTERNOONA classic cement and steel abandoned airplane hangar slash bachelor pad sized for a 36’ biped who turns into a handsome F-22. THUNDERCRACKER (5.1 million) is very productively typing away at his next award-winning screenplay using the normal-sized typewriter on his desk, in front of the many TV screens he uses to appreciate Earthican culture. MARISSA (34), is also typing, but on her tiny, human-sized laptop at her smaller desk, near Thundercracker’s elbow. Adorable pug mix BUSTER (2) is asleep half in and half out of her bed. It is peaceful.
Relationships: Cosmos/Soundwave (Transformers), Marissa Faireborn/Thundercracker
Series: Anefi's Transformers Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918825
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Flowers from the Buried Oar

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Thundercracker + whales :)

INT. THUNDERCRACKER’S APARTMENT ON EARTH – AFTERNOON

A classic cement and steel abandoned airplane hangar slash bachelor pad sized for a 36’ biped who turns into a handsome F-22. THUNDERCRACKER (5.1 million) is very productively typing away at his next award-winning screenplay using the normal-sized typewriter on his desk, in front of the many TV screens he uses to appreciate Earthican culture. MARISSA (34), is also typing, but on her tiny, human-sized laptop at her smaller desk, near Thundercracker’s elbow. Adorable pug mix BUSTER (2) is asleep half in and half out of her bed. It is peaceful.

Marissa reads an email and looks up at Thundercracker.

Marissa  
Hey, TC.

Thundercracker  
What’s up, Marissa?

Marissa  
You’ve heard that Sanctuary is taking applications for science residencies, right?

Thundercracker  
Sure, I told Soundwave I’d shadow the first few launches.

Marissa  
Well, I—wait, you what?

Thundercracker  
Just to the moon, so Cosmos doesn’t have to come down the gravity well.

Marissa  
Oh. Good to know. Remember to file your flight plans.

Thundercracker  
Of course.

Thundercracker makes a hasty mental note to do that later. Ugh.

Marissa  
Since when do you do favors for Soundwave?

Thundercracker leans closer and gives her a very serious look.

Thundercracker  
Marissa. I know you haven’t known the Decepticons all that long, but this is important. If you’re ever in a position to do a favor for Soundwave, you always, _always_ do it.

Marissa  
Is that right. What does he have on you?

Thundercracker  
Literally everything. I cannot stress this enough. He has _everything_ on _everybody_. Never assume you have a secret from Soundwave.

Marissa  
That’s got to be an exaggeration.

Thundercracker  
It’s not.

Marissa  
Huh.

Thundercracker  
He’ll usually find a way to pay you back, though. Anyway. What were you going to say?

Marissa  
Oh, um. It may have been forwarded by mistake, but a science team sent _me_ a request asking for—well, for your help.

TC’s wings twitch suspiciously.

Thundercracker  
What _kind_ of science team.

Marissa  
Earth biology. Do you know about whales?

Thundercracker  
Oh, yeah. They’re like Acanti, right?

Marissa  
I have no idea. They’re large mammals that breathe air but live in the ocean. Unfortunately, there aren’t many of them left, and they’re hard to get close to. This team is hoping to get some help finding whales and attaching data tracking and sound recording devices to learn more about them.

Thundercracker  
Huh.

Marissa  
Don’t feel obligated, but if that’s something that sounds interesting to you, we can set it up.

Thundercracker  
So my job would be to… fly around?

Marissa  
Presumably.

Thundercracker  
And find, track, and identify elusive targets from the air?

Marissa  
Without spooking them. Probably anti-grav only.

Thundercracker  
A stealth mission with precision flying. All the fun parts of hunting stuff, without the killing.

Marissa  
Well, when you put it like that….

Thundercracker  
Can you pet whales? Can _I_ pet a whale? Marissa—

Marissa  
Okay, okay! I’ll tell them you’re interested.

Thundercracker  
We’re going to pet _so many_ whales.

INT. SANCTUARY STATION, ORBITING JUPITER

Snarky Autobot COSMOS (4.6 million) and fearsome Decepticon spymaster SOUNDWAVE ([REDACTED]) are cuddling.

Cosmos  
It’s so nice of Thundercracker to offer to escort the new human scientist visitors off the planet! We should figure out something he would like, to show our appreciation.

Soundwave  
Arrangements: already made.

A recording of WHALE SONG plays softly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm decepticon-propaganda on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
